Arigatou, Kisuke Urahara
by inumaki
Summary: You can determine whether to read it or not without a summary.


Haruka was walking home from school. Well, if you could call it a home. It was more of a small apartment with a kitchen/living room/dining room, one small bedroom and a bathroom. It was this small and yet, she could barely afford it. For now, though, it was the best she could do considering her parents had kicked her out of the house two months ago.

"I still don't see why they kicked me out,"

she mumbled to herself.

"I didn't do anything wrong."

She crossed her arms and pouted grumbling.

"Why such a look on such a pretty face?"

a voice sounded behind her.

She jumped, squeaked, and turned around to face the person wide-eyed.

He had, from what she could see, short, blonde hair on his head and some facial hair on his chin. He wore green pants with a white shirt and a long green jacket over top. On his feet were traditional sandals and on his head was a striped, green hat that shaded his eyes so they could not be seen. A smirk was playing on his thin lips as he leaned againt the side of a building watching her.

"Oh, did I scare you?"

he asked chuckling a bit.

Her green eyes narrowed a bit as her lips turned to a frown.

"No. You startled me. There is a difference."

'Who does this guy think he is?'

she thought scowling at him.

"Yes, of course. My name's Urahara, Kisuke. At your service ma'am."

he smirked and appeared in front of her.

'How'd he get there so fast?!'

she wondered as her eyes widened.

"Would you like for me to walk you home?"

he questioned her.

She frowned once again.

"No, thank you. I am quite capable of walking myself."

With that, she turned on her heel and walked towards her home.

"He better not start stalking me."

she said and thought of all the stalkers she has had because of her busty body. She sighed.

"Why do I have to have such a curvy body?"

Haruka asked to no one in particular as she unlocked her door. As she walked inside, though, she sensed eyes watching her.

"That perv. He is watching me."

"Hmm, so that's where she lives. Not a very nice place."

he said to himself, who was lounging in a tree.

Haruka changed into some more comfortable clothes and plopped down on her bed falling asleep.

The next day, she woke up to someone pounding on her door. She yawned and got up to answer it.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but you have been evicted from this apartment. It appears as though you haven't payed the bill for last month, and the maximum late due date was yesterday at noon. Pack up your original belongings and be out of the apartment by five o'clock this afternoon or we will be forced to keep everything and kick you out. Have a nice day."

He left, leaving her to sit there in shock.

"How the hell am I supposed to have a good day when I just got kicked out!?"

She ran after the one that had just come by and kicked him in the back of the head.

"That's for kicking me out! You people are the reason there are so many without homes!"

she then walked crying back to her apartment and got dressed for school. Ten minutes later, she walked out of the apartment sadly.

"Why all the sadness?"

she groaned.

"Why do you keep talking to me?"

"Answer my question first~."

Haruka growled lowly then gave it up and sighed.

"I just got kicked out of my apartment.. and I don't have anywhere to go. Ya happy now?"

"Very. Thank you very much. The reason I keep talking to you is because we somehow keep crossing paths and I like being friendly~!"

Haruka just looked at him like he was an idiot then giggled a little.

"Oh.. I never told you my name, did I? I'm Haruka! It's nice to meet you.. uh..."

'Crap! I forgot his name! Let's see... What is he wearing.. A hat, jacket, shoes.. Ah, ha!'

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hat-n-Clogs!"

she grinned at him.

He gave her a blank stare then chuckled.

"First, Ichigo. Now, Haruka. My name's Kisuke."

he laughed. She blushed a bit.

"Sorry... Wait, you know Strawberry-kun?"

"It depends on who Strawberry-kun is."

"I mean Ichigo. You know him? ...Wait, OH! I know who you are now! Mr. Hat-n-Clogs! You're the one that trained him to be a soul reaper!"

Kisuke's eyes widened a bit.

"You know about soul reapers?"

She grinned.

"Of course! Strawberry-kun's my bestest friend! I know about soul reapers and hollows and quincys and--"

Kisuke put his hand over her mouth.

"I get it, I get it. Now, I have a question. Since you have nowhere to go, would you like to stay at my shop?"

Haruka's eyes widened slightly.

"I... I'll think about it."

Kisuke smiled.

"Just tell me if you wanna~!"

Haruka watched as he walked off.

'Did he really ask me that? He... wants me to move in with him? He just met me! Of course, I don't have anywhere else to go. Maybe...'

"HAAAAAARU-CHAN!!!"

Orihime jumped on her back hugging her.

"ACK! Hime-kun! I can't breathe!"

They both laughd as Orihime got off of her back. Just then the bell rang and they ran to class.

Afterwards, she was walking to her, used to be, apartment. As she was searching for Kisuke to tell him her answer, she looked at her watch.

"Shit! It's four o'clock! I only have an hour to pack everything up!"

"Need any help?"

She turned around to see Kisuke standing there once again.

"Kisuke! Yes, please! Oh, and I accept your offer for me to stay at your house until I get my own. Thank you very much."

"Who said anything about you moving out once you get your own place? You can stay there for the rest of your life if it doesn't bother you."

Her eyes showed pure shock as she stared at him.

"B-but I couldn't do that! I'd be a pain in the ass!"

Kisuke shrugged.

"Not really. I'd love for you to stay with me~."

He walked up to her slowly and stood mere inches away.

"Why?"

Haruka breathed. He put a hand on her cheek and she blushed.

"Because, it's common courtesy. Right?"

He smirked and leaned down, kissing her. Her face turned a solid scarlet as she stood stiff. She slowly closed her eyes as he backed her up against the building he was leaning on just minutes before. Her hands found there way to his chest as his wrapped around her hips. She parted her lips as his tongue shot in her mouth. She moaned slightly as it caressed her own.

"What the hell?! Mr. Hat-n-Clogs! Quit molesting my friends!"

they heard a voice shout and they broke the kiss.

"Well, she seems to like it, so I'm gonna keep at it. Plus, she'll have to get used to it if she's gonna be living with me~!"

Ichigo looked at Haruka for any sign that Kisuke was lying. Nothing. He sighed and walked away.

"Kisuke! It's four-thirty and I haven't packed any of my things!"

"Well, I guess we better get over there and start!"

he replied grabbing her hand and running there with her.

**_'Arigato, Kisuke Urahara...'_**


End file.
